drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Geflügelte Schlangen
thumb|''Coatyl'' nach William O'ConnorWeltweit wurden in der Mythologie und frühen Naturwissenschaft geflügelte Schlangen '''beschrieben. Für gewöhnlich werden diese ohne Beine dargestellt, jedoch gibt es vor allem in mittelalterlichen Bestiarien auch Varianten mit Beinen, die dadurch zu den Wyvern zählen. Beinlose Schlangen mit Flügeln werden in der Heraldik als '''Amphitere (auch Amphiptere, Amphithere ''oder ''Phiptere) bezeichnet. In der britischen Folklore bezeichnet dieses Wort jedoch eine bestimmte Art von fliegender Schlange. Beispiele *'Amphitere': Die heraldischen Amphiteren sind nach fliegenden Schlangen der britischen Folklore benannt. *'Arabhar': Ein Kryptid aus Arabien. Es handelt sich um eine fliegende Schlange, jedoch ist es nicht sicher ob sie auch Flügel besitztCryptid Wiki: Arabhar. *'Cuélebre': Diese asturischen Schlangen verlieren mit dem Alter ihre Flugfähigkeit, da ihre Flügel mit dem Körper verwachsen. *'Gefiederte Schlange: '''Die gefiederte Schlange ist eine Gottheit, die in unterschiedlichen Formen im verschiedenen Mythen Mesoamerikas vorkommt und ursprünglich aus der Mythologie der Olmeken stammt. Sie hieß bei den Azteken Quetzalcoatl, bei den Yukatekischen Maya Kukulkan und bei den K'iche' Maya ''Q'uq'umatz ''oder ''Tohil. Jedoch ist die gefiederte Schlange in den alten Darstellungen niemals geflügelt. **Möglicherweise stammt die Darstellung Quetzalcoatls als geflügelte Schlange von dem Monster Couatl (abgeleitet von dem Nahuatl-Wort Coatl für Schlange) aus Dungeons & Dragons, welches 1976 die früheste solche Darstellung zu sein scheint. **Ein Beispiel für vom Coatl beeinflusste geflügelte Schlangen mit Bezug zu Quetzalcoatl ist Dr. Ernest Drakes Mexikanischer Amphithere. Ganz ähnlich beschreibt auch William O'Connor die Coatyl, die mit Drakes Amphithere fast identisch ist, aber buntere Federn hat. *'Geflügelte Drachenschlange': Eine heraldische gemeine Figur, die im englischen als wyvern sans legs, also Wyvern ohne Beine bezeichnet wird. Es handelt sich dabei um geflügelte Schlangen mit Drachenmerkmalen wie Ohren, Zacken am Schwanz oder KrokodilkopfHeraldik-Wiki: Drachenschlange (Wappentier). *'Greifenschlange': Eine sehr seltene gemeine Figur in der Heraldik, die den Vorderkörper eines Greifen und den Schwanz einer Schlange hatHeraldik-Wiki: Greifenschlange. *''Draco alatus Apes ex Greuino: Ein geflügelter Drache, der von Ulisse Aldrovandi beschrieben wurde. *'Feiyi (chin. 肥遗): Eine Schlange aus dem Shanhaijing, die einen Kopf, zwei Körper, sechs Beine und vier Flügel hat. Sie ist ein Omen für Dürre中國妖怪/肥遺 und könnte eine mythologisierte Beschreibung von Wanderheuschrecken seinA Book of Creatures: F is for… Feiyi *Feurige Schlangen': In der Bibel werden feurige Schlangen beschrieben, die fliegen konnten. Ob sie auch geflügelt waren, ist unklar. *'Jaculus: Eine geflügelte Schlange mittelalterlicher Bestiarien. *Jenny Haniver: Condrad Gesner beschrieb eine Jenny Hanniver in Form einer geflügelten Schlange. *Namibische Flugschlange: Ein Kryptid aus Namibia, der als Schlange mit Fledermausflügeln beschrieben wirdFortean Zoology - MUIRHEAD'S MYSTERIES: The Flying Snake of Namibia. *'''Peuchen: Ein Gestaltwandler aus der Mythologie der Ureinwohner Süd-Chiles, der hauptsächlich als geflügelte Schlange auftritt. Der Peuchen lähmt seine Beute und saugt dann ihr Blut. Kryptozoologen glauben, dass es sich um eine Vampirfledermaus handeltWikipedia: Peuchen (englisch). *'Sirenae '(auch Syrenae): Geflügelte Schlangen, die laut Edward Topsell in Arabien leben. Sie sollen schneller als Pferde fliegen und können einen Menschen so schnell töten, dass er keinen Schmerz verspürtBHL: History of four-footed beasts and serpents. Nicht zu verwechseln mit den Sirenen der griechischen Mythologie, von denen sie vermutlich ihren Namen haben. *'Viper': Die in mittelalterlichen Bestiarien beschriebenen Vipern werden für gewöhnlich geflügelt und oft auch mit Beinen dargestellt. *'Wadjet': Die ägyptische Göttin wird als Kobra mit Vogelflügeln dargestellt. *'Zburător': Ein Geist in Gestalt einer fliegenden Schlange mit Wolfskopf aus der rumänischen Mythologie. Reale Bezüge thumb|Der SchlangenhalsvogelEs gibt verschiedene kryptozoologische Ansätze, die die Sichtungen fliegender Schlangen erklären sollen. Die meisten davon führen sie auf reale Tierarten zurück. Vögel Verschiedene Vogelarten wurden als Ursprung der Mythen vorgeschlagen. So wurde z.B. Quetzalcoatl für gewöhnlich auf den Quetzal zurückgeführt, dessen Federn er trägt. Der Quetzal hat lange Schwanzfedern, die leicht für einen Schlangenschwanz gehalten werden können. Ein mögliches reales Vorbild für den mexikanischen Amphithere wäre der Schlangenhalsvogel oder Anhinga. Diese Wasservögel haben einen sehr schlanken Körper und einen äußerst beweglichen Hals. Außerdem sind die Beine nicht sichtbar, wenn sie auf dem Wasser schwimmenFrontiers of Zoology: Amphitheres=Anhingas in the New World. Das mythologische Vorbild des mexikanischen Amphithere, den Gott Quetzalcoatl, kann man damit aber nicht erklären, da dieser nicht mit Flügeln dargestellt wird. Dale A. Drinnon vermutet, dass Drachensichtungen im Allgemeinen auf einen fasanenartigen Drachenvogel zurückgehen, welcher, ähnlich anderen Fasanenarten oder dem oben genannten Quetzal sehr lange Schwanzfedern bestitzt, die für einen Schlangenschwanz gehalten werden können.Frontiers of Zoology: Wyvern/Western Dragon/Bird InformationKarl Shukers Blog: Peacock Plumed Winged Serpents of Glamorgan Schmuckbaumnattern Schmuckbaumnattern (Chrysopelea) sind in der Lage, ihre Rippen nach außen zu spreizen, und so von Baum zu Baum zu gleiten. Zwar ist dies kein aktiver Flug, jedoch haben sie in der Luft eine große Bewegungsfreiheit und können ihre Richtung nach Belieben ändern. Beschreibung solcher "fliegender Schlangen" könnten erst später mit Flügeln ausgeschmückt worden sein, möglicherweise um die Flugfähigkeit zu erklären. Der Youtuber TREY the Explainer ''hat ein fiktives Szenario entworfen, in dem ein hypothetischer Nachfahre der Schmuckbaumnatter verlängerte Rippen-Flügel entwickelt, mit denen er aktiv fliegen kann. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ein solches Tier wirklich existiert. Jedoch wäre es unter allen real möglichen Tieren das, welches den geflügelten Schlangen der Mythologie am nächsten istTREY the Explainer: Science of Dragons (englisch). Rods thumb|Typisches Flying Rod FotoDie folgende Theorie kann nicht die mythologischen Flugschlangen, möglicherweise aber einige moderne Sichtungen erklären. Rods sind ein Phänomen in der Photographie, bei dem auf fertig entwickelten Fotos stabförmige Kreaturen mit membranartigen Flügeln auf beiden Seiten, ähnlich den Flossensäumen der Sepien, auftauchen, die mit bloßem Auge nicht zu sehen waren. Aufgrund dieser Form werden sie auch als Insekt-Schlangen bezeichnet. Rods sind jedoch keine besonderen Lebensformen, sondern entstehen durch die Fluggeschwindigkeit von Insekten. Wenn ein Insekt während der Belichtungszeit der Kamera eine gewisse Strecke in der Luft zurücklegt, ist es auf dem fertigen Foto über die gesamte Strecke langgezogen zu sehen und erscheint wie eine lange Kreatur, deren Flügel sich über den gesamten Körper ziehenWikipedia: Rod (Kryptozoologie). Ganz ähnlich wurden auch Mouches volantes schon als Erklärung für die Sichtung fliegender Chinesischer Drachen vorgeschlagenRalph Brocklebank (1957), Dragonlore: Issue 4. Galerie Datei:Flying_Serpent.jpg|Die von Konrad Gesner beschriebene geflügelte Schlange ist eine Jenny Haniver Datei:Huá_Shé.jpg|Huá Shé, eine in China gesichtete Schlange JaculusBestiarium.jpg|Ein Jaculus in einem mittelalterlichen Bestiarium Feurige fliegende Schlange.jpg|Eine der feurigen Schlangen aus der Bibel GeflügelteSchlangen.png|Geflügelte Schlangen aus dem alten Ägypten Viper Geburt.jpg|Eine Viper aus einem Bestiarium Datei:Amphiptere.jpg|''Amphiptere nach Conrad Gesner Datei:Amphitere.jpg|''Draco alatus Apes ex Greuino'' Quellen en:Amphiptere Kategorie:Amphitheres Kategorie:Drachenarten